This invention relates to an apparatus that utilizes the kinetic or potential energy derived from the motion of waves of bodies of water by converting such energy, for example, into electric energy.
An apparatus of the above-outlined type is known which comprises a buoy-like structure which rides on the surface of the waves and which has a pendulum whose kinetic energy derived from its swinging motions is utilized. In this known apparatus, in the zone of the pendulum suspension there is situated a gear assembly driven by the oscillating pendulum and connected to an electric generator. The pendulum is necessarily designed for a motion in a single plane and thus has two significant disadvantages: the multi-directional swinging (bobbing) motion of the buoy-like structure is not utilized efficiently since the pendulum is unable to respond to motions in certain directions and further, heavy structure is needed to maintain the swinging motion of the pendulum in its predetermined plane and to prevent torques from causing damage to the pendulum or the gears. Attempts to continuously reorient the buoy-like structure to maintain an alignment between the changing direction of water motion and the single plane of pendulum motion have not been successful.